Serana having Tea with Molag Bal
by Lord Macnaughton
Summary: What really happens when someone becomes a daughter of Coldharbor further summary inside.


This was done as a joke for a friend that I pumped out in an hour so forgive me if it sucks I just wanted to get the idea done. If you take the time to read this then thank you and I'm sorry once again for the poor quality and please review.

31st of third frost in the 232nd year of the Second Era 9 P.M.

Well Today's the day I'm going to become a Vampire I don't know how I feel about it it wasn't my decision but my parents believe it's for the best though I believe my father wants me to do it to further his own goals. My Parents have always been very devout worshipers of Molag Bal though I'm not the most faithful which they don't approve of but I will perform the ritual tonight for my parents sake. I have to admit I'm anxious about it not much has been said about what will occur but what I've heard whispered has given cause to be more then a little concerned. I've been training for this my entire life me and my mother Valerica will be attending a Blood Ritual where women are offered to the Daedric Prince Molag Bal the Lord of Domination.

Serana was in Castle Volkihar sitting at a table in her room with candles burning all around writing in her journal when someone knocked on her door.

"Serana it's time" declared Valerica

Serana closed her journal and replied "All right coming mother".

Serana left her room and followed her mother through the halls and down the stairs to the castles Great Hall where a dozen other offerings could be found waiting for the ritual to begin.

Valeric adressed the attending women "Ladies the time has come to begin the ritual move to a side of the room and prepare yourselves for not all of you will make it through the night".

Valerica walked to the center of the room drew a knife cut her hand and began writing arcane symbols on the ground with her blood. Serana waited along the wall of the room and watched her mother waiting to add her magic to the spell her mother was soon to cast. Lord Harkon approached Serana.

" You and your mother will survive my daughter it is your destiny" Harkon said.

"I'm glad you're confident I'm not so sure but thanks for saying so" Serana replied.

"I will leave you now I shall see you again when you return fairwell" said Harkon.

Valerica finished creating an arcane ring.

"Serana join your magic with mine" Valerica ordered.

Serana moved forward and joined her mother standing opposite her across the arcane ring in powering the spell they were about to create a portal to Molag Bal's plane of Oblivion as he had ordered. Dark purple light started to swirl and coalesce in the center of the ring then expanded in a flash of light as the portal opened and expanded into a large circle standing verticaly at 7 feet tall.

"Quickly enter the portal ladies" Valerica ordered.

Serana watched the other offerings walk into the portal waited a moment then stepped through herself.

Serana Stepped through the Portal one moment and in the next when she exited the other side she was not assaulted with the image she had expected of a monstrous Orgy of pain and ecstasy with Molag Bal then being raped repeatedly but rather she was alone in a Study that she thought looked Cyrodilian from the descriptions she had read in books.

Serana wondered if the portal had sent her somewhere else so she looked around the room there are shelves along the near walls to her left and right stacked with Old looking Arcane Texts on the left side of the room there are weapon racks of a multitude of weapons ranging from Deadric to Iron Weapons and shelves full of Potions and Alchemy supplies on the far walls are dozens of exotic trophies most were unfamiliar but a few were disturbing for on several pedastals were Man and Mer whether they were alive or magickaly neutralized she didn't know to the right section of the room was a Desk of unknown craftsmanship with a window behind it but she couldn't see anything beyond it except for an orange color meaning it must be sunset then she looked at the fireplace in front of her with Daedric Weapons on display above it with two leather chairs in front facing each other with a small table between them with a tea set on it the fire though was the color greene which meant it was magical fire. In the chair on the right was a person of Imperial appearance.

" Ah Serena you've arrived please sit" 

"Umm no not until you tell who are you how do know my name and where am I ?"

"Where do you think you are ?"

"I don't know I stepped through a portal to meet with..."

" To meet with Molag Bal yes I know"

"You still haven't answered my questions"

"Very well Mortal seeing as this is to hard for you to figure out I am Molag Bal and you are in my realm of Oblivion now sit Mortal"

Serana sat down in the chair opposite him.

"You don't look like a Daedric Prince"

"A Deadric Prince can take many forms which is something you should now and is incredibely usefull in scaring Mortals."

"And why am I here ? "

"Because I selected you out of the other acolytes to come here and speak to me in person"

"And why did you want to speak to me my Lord ? "

"You wanted to become a Vampire didn't you ? To be a representative of mine in Mundus? "

"Well yes that was why I went through the Portal but I thought that things would different "

"You thought you would be Raped and defiled by me"

"Well you are the Daedric Prince of Rape and Domination"

" Yes but you see Serana that's not what really happens when I make a mortal a vampire"

Molag Bal leans forward and hands Serana a cup of Tea which she accepts and takes a sip of.

"Then what does happen? "

"I seperate each Acolyte and speak to them individually over tea " 

Serana stares at Lord Molag Bal surprised by what she just heard..

"But all the stories say that -"

"That I rape every woman I come across yesss that's what they think"

"So that doesn't happen you just have tea? "

"Yes"

"So what happens now ?"

"Now I want you to tell me about your life and the current affairs in Mundus from your perspective "

For the next several hours Serana and Molag Bal engaged in small talk about various topics before Molag Bal sent her back to Mundus as a Vampire a Daughter of Coldharbor and Serana's mind filled with memories of being raped in Oblivion but the sense that something happened she couldn't remember.


End file.
